millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sophie/@comment-82.240.72.102-20170121181236/@comment-212.67.156.142-20170207010338
I'm not sure should I be proud or terrified of the shitstorm I've started with my original comments :D I've played for maybe about 18-20 months now, have ~16 AWd units - most of them leveled to CC56, tincaned using exactly 3 tincans each to CC80, then awakened and now awaiting for the real call to action at AW56 (where you need exactly 10 tincans to max unit out). I have only 4 capped units - AW99 Nanaly, AW99 Clissa, AW90 Spica and AW80 Iris, as all of them benefit greatly from every single point of damage you can squeze out of them (Spica IIRC was raised to beat pre-change Crystal Keeper G - when archer bonus to flying was smaller, and Iris is my only AW healer as shrine/TP goddes hasn't smiled to me yet). Unlike some players I dont have infinite resources (altho some would call 26 tincans prety crazy amount to keep on hand lol), but with my resources I try to be as flexible as possible (lean - decide as late as possible - who knows what could I need for a next event? etc.) - I've pulled Despara (and Anya) lately. Raising blacks from CC58 to CC80 will take 6 tincans (and you '''have '''to level her so high before you can even AW her), and then raising them from AW59 to AW99 will take 14 more tincans. Daymn that is a lot of tincans. Perfecting AW56 to AW80 Plat takes 10 tincans. Out of my 16 AWd units 8 of them sit at AW56 - using only fodder and few spirits at the finish line, ready to be swapped / further leveled. I'd say that ATM there are no units that I really want to AW to rush forward. I've had Awakened Adele for a while. When mincost Belinda happened I've happily AWd her as side/mincost/buffing witch. When Fignellia happened I was sceptic whenever I need 3rd witch, and now not long after that Despara happened. Cool, I'm gonna AW her instead. I agree that in the age of constant event plat CC56/AW56 will be pretty high for new players, but I'd say that you can at least level first 1->25 or 1->42 levels - even using fodder that you have on hand / in your barracks, and then tincan them up. I'd level early levels using tincans only if it was a last day of the star rush event, and I'd be convinced that I need this unit done to break through the nasty map. Using tincans just right can also mean that you will never to never overkill cap (which saves exp from overkill). I like to think my method of being pretty good for new players, as trying to be as flexible as possible, and not rasing stuff for the sake of raising stuff is pretty important to them (and squeezing every possible point of value out of everything), and this is for me the only way to compare leveling strategies. I often level stuff from 1-30 using iron fodder from base scramble II, and from 30-56(42) using bronze fodder from the same mission - I often level two units at the same time - one at the 'iron' stage, and one at the 'bronze' stage. I do in fact roll for a same-class bonus if possible (pretty rarely - but Hashims never go to this basic class). Desert Scorpion for your archers, Two Pyramids for your heavies - leveling anything else is too big pain in the ass. Using tincans isn't just saving yourself some insignificant stuff - it throws away what is IMO one of the most important resource in millenium wars - tincans. If you want to talk about useless micromanage, I'll tell you this one secret. If you want to save some gold feeding your unit some fodder, if you need 590 exp to level up and throw 150 exp fodders at it - do '''not '''throw all 4 fodders at the same time. Throw 3 fodders, and then 4 fodders. This way you will save about 200 gold xd. Some people dont want to waste their SCs on early barracks/box expansion, and here you tell that using few tincans doesnt matter lol. I'd say that getting 2-3 tincans for a new player may take them 2-4 weeks :P If you are lazy fuk just have 40 Hashims ready - you will have your first tincan this way - and you should have enough room for at least 40 Hashims if you have both barracks up. (and that is why tincans are so gud - they are a lot of exp in one slot. tincans are a magical thing :3) @Hith Psy "you only need bulk to put the unit from 1 to 99 in one go what is not required; using 2 tincans is enough to put the unit from 1 to 46 and therefore surpass pre-AW stats and it is perfectly possible to let the unit rest at this level while you work on something else or gather the tincans and spirits needed." So, you use your biggest gun to do your easiest job, to be able to go away and farm back your biggest guns you have just fired on this task? Or you work on something else, thus you actually had a time to raise it from level 1 which is the easiest job possible but for some reason chose to not do so - you chose to skip the easy stuff to be able to go back to hard stuff? :P This makes little to no sense :P Unless this unit somehow boosts your ability to farm resources (this be event mission, beating daili missions or even charisma missions for better fodder etc.), you had little to no reason to rush things up (and if you really wanted to rush them - why not have 50 hashims for that ready in your barracks?). PS: Write yourself simple *.ahk script that click-mashes two places on the screen to buy units for gold you silly guy :P Both pressing place of "Summon Base Unit" and "Yes" is 100% safe, and you can even write the most dumb script imaginable that just mashes them alternatively every 10ms :P Then you have to only go back every some time, turn it off and discharge ~50 of them :P